This invention relates to a shower curtain containing potpourri sachets for the purpose of repelling water and perfuming the air.
Shower curtains are commonly in use to confine water in showers and bathtubs. Potpourri is currently in style to emit fragrance into the air. Both articles are designed for decorative purposes. Such shower curtains are poised from a rod above the shower or bathtub. Potpourri is commonly displayed in containers and baskets throughout the bathroom. It is the object of the invention to produce a shower curtain, which contains specially-designed pockets to retain potpourri, utilizing steam from the shower water or bath water to scent the air within the bathroom.